Pokémon: Uprising
by Joe Mudkat
Summary: Decades after the Dex Holder Era, there was a war that affected people and Pokémon alike. In the ashes of that war, a terrorist group rose known as Team Omega. They wanted one thing and one thing alone: conquest. 12,000 years after the Empire formed, humans and Pokémon decided alike that it was time to succeed where their predecessors failed. This is the Uprising. (SYOC)


Decades after the Dex Holder Era, there was a war that affected people and Pokémon alike. In the ashes of that war, a terrorist group rose known as Team Omega. They wanted one thing and one thing alone: conquest. Their leader and founder, Bill Canceruk,  
/saw the world as a flawed place, succeeding where his predecessors, Team Rocket, failed controlling all the regions.

Kanto was the region that first fell. It was where everything began. Omega appeared in the middle of the night, attacking Pallet Town. They kidnapped the professor and quickly killed him. Then they moved onwards, quickly defeating the Elite Four and Champion,  
/establishing themselves as the rulers of Kanto. Rebel groups were formed soon after, named after the Dex Holders-Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow.

Then came Johto. They and the rest of the land were a bit more prepared for the Pokémon, but not for the hybrids, fusions, and actual weapons that Omega had created. Soon they fell, and rebel cells-Gold, Silver, and Crystal-appeared.

From then on it was laughably easy for the rest of the regions to fall. Hoenn actually _allowed_ Omega to take over, Sinnoh was compliant after Omega released false images of them controlling Dialga and Palkia, Unova resisted but was quickly conquered,and  
Kalos was divided. Theydissolved into a civil war. Omega attempted to conquer Alolaand the rest of the Western regions, but a steadfast defense of the Ultra Beasts and the Alolan military has kept them away.

For fifteen years Omega ruled the EasternRegions with an iron fist. The countless rebel cells that plagued Omega's side had no chance of ever taking back a Kalos had unity among their cells, and it was the only thing keeping it  
from falling to Omega. Finally, when it seemed that all hope was lost, some who were afraid to take a stand chose to cast aside their fears and tale is of the war that changed the balance of power of the world, the war that took countless  
lives-the war that ended up being for not just freedom, but survival.

This is the tale of the Uprising.

 _ **AN**_

 _ **This begins Pokémon: Uprising. Now, this is the first story I'll actually be working on, so please give constructive criticism. Flames shall be drowned in a bucket of swamp water. And thank you all for putting in some time to actually read this story! If you like it, good for you! If you don't then that's alright.**_

 _ **And now you can also make OCs for the story! It shall remain opened for the entire duration of this story.**_

 _ **OC information and template**_

 _ **1\. Do not make your OC basically a God.**_

 _ **2\. There doesn't need to be a tragic backstory or anything like that.**_

 _ **3\. You can make any character. They can be expys of other characters that are modified to be put in the Pokéverse. They can be of Team Omega if you wish, or another aspiring evil team. They can't be from the real world.**_

 _ **4\. I will accept four OCs from each person.**_

 _ **5\. Unless you ask for permission, no legends. There can be only four of each Legendary in the Universe.**_

 _ **6\. The personality and backstory must be detailed.**_

 _ **7\. Gijinka and Pokemon fusions are allowed. However, the fusions cannot be of Legendaries.**_

 _ **Character creation**_

 _Name:_

 _Before battle quote:_

 _Victory quote:_

 _Loss quote:_

 _Death quote:_

 _Home:_

 _Alias: (optional)_

 _Gender:_

 _Race:_

 _Age:_

 _Abilities:_

 _Bio:_

 _Personality:_

 _Kin:_

 _Bond: (any connections you have to other OCs_

 _Weapons/equipment:_

 _Pokemon in your possession: (optional if you're a trainer)._

 _Groups, teams or clans: (can be a loner)_

 _Appearance:_

 **LEGENDARIES AVAILABLE**

 **NOTE: ALL LEGENDS ARE AVAILABLE**


End file.
